Switched
by pinocchio
Summary: When James accidentally mistakes a bottle of Switch Potion, for a bottle of Amortentia, he and Lily are switched, but for how long? How will they cope with living each others lives?..... Please R
1. The one with the switch

**A/N: Don't worry I'm not abandoning any other of my stories, this was just an idea that I had when I was celebrating the fact that I finished Year 8! Yay for me!**

**disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Harry Potter or the world of Harry Potter, but I am going to see the movie tonight because it just came out in Australia!**

**Enjoy! And trust me, it will get better! I promise!**

**

* * *

**

"What are we looking for?" Remus asked, as James rummaged through Slughorns private store cupboard. They had been in there for the last half an hour, Peter was on the lookout, but he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Love potion." James said bluntly,

"Why?" Remus said,

"So Lily will fall in love with me!" James said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"James I don't think this is a good idea."

"Prongs hurry up! I'm so bored." Sirius whined,

"Shut up. You're making me lose my focus, now, where is it?" James said to himself,

"James don't talk to yourself, it's weird." Peter said,

"Hurry up or I'll push you off that ladder." Sirius grumbled; James was standing on a ladder sorting through many different potions.

"Nice to know I have the support of my best friends. Ahh! Found it! Amortentia!" James cried, "Woah, oh my god!"

There was a loud crash; James fell backwards off the ladder, landing on top of his three friends. The sound of breaking glass echoed as lots of potion vials splattered all over the floor.

"Oh my god, someone's coming." Remus whispered, "Sirius get off me!" Sirius was lying on top of Remus because when James fell, he pushed them down.

"No I'm quite comfortable." Sirius joked,

"You fag get off!" Remus pushed him away, he grabbed the invisibility cloak, "Come on, and hurry up."

"Which one is it?" James asked, there were three vials of potion left un-shattered; they were unlabeled. One was bright green and two were purple.

"Well it's not the green one, just grab one of the purple ones and hope it's the right one." Sirius said, James grabbed a vial and ran under the cloak. They edged out of the storeroom to find Slughorn rushing in.

* * *

"Well that was close." Sirius sighed when they were finally out of the office, and back in the Head's common room.

"Sirius, this isn't some corny movie, so don't use those corny lines." Remus told him,

"It takes one to know one." Sirius retorted,

"Sirius! That doesn't even make sense!" Remus told him,

"Shut up!"

"I'm going out. I need to find Lily, I'm going to ask her out one more time before tomorrow morning." James said,

"And I'm going to go to the library, I have to tutor some fifth year." Remus said,

Sirius and Peter watched them climb out of the portrait hole. As soon as they were gone Sirius turned to Peter.

"I've got an idea." He grinned evilly; "I've got the best idea in the history of ideas!"

"What?" Peter asked eagerly,

"Let's give Lily the potion tonight."

"Why is that such a good idea?" Peter asked,

"It just is!" Sirius exclaimed; he knew his idea wasn't the best, but he didn't want Peter to think he was out of ideas.

"Okay! Let's give James some too!" Peter said

"Oh, yeah that will be so funny, they'll fall in love tonight!"

"I was joking." Peter said,

"But I'm not!" he said, "You go get James' glass thing and I'll get Lily's."

* * *

Sirius grabbed the invisibility cloak and James' broom and flew up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. He ran over to Lily's bed, he knew it was hers because this wasn't the first time one of the Marauders had been up here to have a look around, he found a mug marked with the name Lily, and flew back down the stairs.

Then he found Peter, who was standing next to a counter. "It's so unfair, why do the Head's get a whole kitchenette thing?" he asked,

"I dunno." Sirius said, locating a bottle of milk, "James always drinks milk before bed, let's put it in this."

He poured out half of the milk down the sink, and then he poured the potion (which had now turned brown) in, he shook it up, making it look like chocolate milk.

"Eww, there's a hair on Lily's mug!" Sirius exclaimed, flicking the hair away.

* * *

Ten minutes later, James came in, he wanted to go to bed, and Lily had just almost murdered him for asking her out and he had a large bruise forming on his head from where she had thrown a book at him.

"And they say she's not feisty." James said to himself, "Well, those who say that obviously don't know her like I do. Chocolate milk! The house elves must have been in!"

James looked over at Lily's mug, it was sitting next to his, he ran a hand through his hair, before grabbing his mug and pouring in the milk, he took a sip, it tasted very odd but he drank it anyway, then he went to bed.

* * *

Lily came in about forty minutes later, she had been in the Gryffindor common room with her friends, they had been laughing about James' latest attempt to woo Lily. He had entered dressed as Shakespeare and started acting as if he were from Romeo and Juliet or one of those other Shakespearean plays. She had thrown a book in his direction, not thinking it would hit him, but it did. She poured herself some milk before going up to her bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Lily woke up early, she yawned and tried to go back to sleep; but it was too hard, there were stupid birds outside her window twittering at her. They were mocking her, she was sure of it. Her hair probably looked a bit strange seeing as she had just woken up!

She put on a dressing gown and walked out of her Head Girl suite, and then down the stairs, which surprisingly turned into a slide as she took a step.

She screamed as she fell, her voice sounded awfully strange, but she took no notice.

The one thing that really surprised her was that when she finally stopped sliding and got off the slide/staircase, she walked into the common room to findherself sitting on a couch, reading a quidditch magazine.

* * *

"Hey Lily." The Lily said, not looking up, "I woke up and my eye sight had improved, I don't need my glasses any more."

"James?" Lily said angrily, "You did this! Why do you look like me?"

"What? What are you on Lil… AHHH!" James screamed when he saw himself standing right in front of him, he looked down at his own body, to find that he had developed curves overnight, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." He said, as he felt his hair, which was now long, wavy and very auburn.

"What did you do to me?" James asked the replica of himself,

"Me? Do something to you? James why do you look like me?"

"Why do you look like me?" James who looked like Lily asked,

Lily looked down at her flat, muscular chest and screamed loudly, "Change me back now! James change me back now!"

"What makes you think I did this?" James shouted,

"Then who else did this?" she yelled viciously, hitting him hard on the arm, and then she stopped quickly because she realized it was her own body that she was hitting, and she didn't want a big bruise.

"Oh my god." James said, realising how it had happened,

"What?" Lily snapped, "James tell me! Or I'll go off and break up with your girlfriend!"

"Well, you're gonna have to do that anyway because I don't know how long this is going to last." James said,

"Just tell me!"

"Okay, well last night I went to Slughorns storage cupboard, and I was looking for a love potion…"

"Why?"

"Does that really matter? Anyway, the shelf fell on me, and I grabbed one of two purple bottles and ran away. So I guess the one that I got wasn't Amortentia, it was Switmore."

"What's Switmore?"

"A potion that makes a spirit inhabit another body."

"But how did this happen, James it's all your fault!" she snapped,

"No it's not, oh my god, it must have been in the milk. I thought it tasted weird!" James said,

"And we both drunk it!"

"How strong is it?"

"I dunno. I think it could be pretty strong, the taste was awful." James said glumly, "But for now I think I'll just see what it's like to be Lily Evans!"

"Do not touch my body!" she snarled at him,

"I dunno. I think it could be pretty strong, the taste was awful." James said glumly, "But for now I think I'll just see what it's like to be Lily Evans!"

"Do not touch my body!" she snarled at him,

"I won't, but you might smell a bit."

"Fine, when you shower, you can't look!"

"Um, Lily? We're going to have to establish some rules if we're going to have to do this thing." James said uncertainly.

**

* * *

**

**a/n: Hope you liked it! I promise the next chapter will be heaps better! I think the next chapter will be Lily and James establishing their rules.**

**Please Review!**

**Luv Pinocchio xox**


	2. The one with the rules

**A/N: hope you like it!**

**ALSO: with the whole polyjuice thing, i decided to change the potion so it was a different one that i made up. **

**Chapter two. **

**

* * *

**

"Rule number 1: do not touch my body unless absolutely necessary." Lily instructed James,

"Rule number 2: Act like me as much as possible, and do not blow your cover." James said,

"RRelax James, it's not like we're in some cheesy spy movie." Lily said,

"What's a movie?"

"Uh, forget it. Rule number 3: Don't tell anyone."

"Rule number four: be cool."

"I am cool!" Lily shouted,

"Please Lily, walking around with a million books is not cool."

"Rule number 5: Do not be a pompous jerk while you're in my body!" Lily yelled,

"I never am!" James shouted back,

"Well that's news to me!"

"What are you guys fighting about this time?" A voice said, Lily in James' body looked over to see her two of her three best friends standing in the door way.

* * *

It had been Ellie Andrews who spoke, she is a tall girl, almost 5'10, and she's a very confident and eccentric girl, always in detention for pranking the Marauders. She was loud, feisty and outspoken, but also smart and she hardly ever studied. She was a metamorphagus; Her natural hair was light brown and it fell just past her shoulders, and aqua eyes. Ellie was an Australian orphan; her dad was insane, deaf and living in St. Mungos and her mother had been killed, because of her dad's deafness, she was very good at sign language, so she often insulted people using it.

The girl standing next to her was Katherine Ann, but she hated being called Katherine, it was just Kat. She was muggle born, like Lily. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She is loud but not as loud as Ellie. She too is very smart. She is better at not getting caught for the pranks she participates in.

The last of Lily's best friends wasn't there. Emma Greene. A bit quieter than Ellie, but she's not shy. She always avoids detention, despite always helping Ellie with her pranks. She is partly veela but no one knew that except Ellie, Kat and Lily. Ellie and Kat had fixed her hair so it wasn't silvery blonde, as her genetics said it should be, thanks to them she had short strawberry blonde hair and light hazel eyes.

* * *

"Nothing! I just asked Lily out and because I am such an arrogant jerk, she said no!" Lily said,

"Oh James, you're not an arrogant jerk, not at all. I think you are very handsome, in fact, I would love to go out with you next Hogsmeade weekend." James said, Ellie raised an eyebrow,

"Lils, are you smashed?"

"Not at all!" James replied,

"Seriously, is something wrong, are you sick?" Kat asked; Lily was acting very strangely.

"No! James Potter is a sexual beast and I love him!"

"Lily, I think someone spiked your milk last night," Ellie said, James (Lily) glared at Lily (James)

"Come on I think you should come down to breakfast." Kat said, taking Lily's arm and pulling her out of the common room, "Emma is already down there." She added.

* * *

"What is up with you today?" Kat asked as they walked along the corridors on the third floor, making their way down to the Great Hall,

"Nothing, I'm fine, I just realized that James isn't so bad." James said,

"Yeah right." Ellie laughed, "All you ever do is complain about him!"

"I do not!"

"You do too, and since when do you called him James." Emma said, joining them,

"Since now." James said quickly,

"Where have you been?" Kat asked Emma,

"I was out."

"In the Astronomy Tower." Ellie said; Emma grinned sheepishly, "With Hamish."

"You guys know me too well." Emma laughed,

"Lily, why was James glaring at you?" Kat asked, she was very confused as to what had just happened in

the Head's common room,

"Oh, I don't know." James said

"That was so weird." Ellie said, "That never happens, James glaring at you, he's normally looking all day dreamy when he's around you."

"No he does not!" James snapped,

"Yeah he does. But it was like you had switched bodies or something, you know, reversed roles, now that would be hilarious." Ellie laughed,

"Yeah, well it's not much fun at the moment." James muttered,

"What was that Lils?" Kat asked,

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." She said, as Professor Slughorn walked up to them, "Miss Evans, might I have a word?"

"Um, yeah ok. I'll catch up with you later." James said to Lily's friends

"Okay, let's go sit down." Emma said,

"Hang on, I want to go see Charlie." Ellie said, walking in a different direction, Charlie Taylor was her boyfriend; they had been going out for about a month, Lily and her friends were the most sought after girls in Hogwarts, .

"Miss Evans, I am holding another one of my parties this weekend." The Slug said, "On Sunday night. You're invited. Also, the other night I returned to my office to find broken potion vials all over the floor, I think it might be old Peeves, just thought you ought to know."

"Okay Professor." James said, trying to hold back his laughter and be as Lily-like as he could.

* * *

A few minutes later Ellie, Emma and Kat saw Lily enter the Great Hall and sit down next to the Marauders, she tore into some food immediately, and started talking to the boys as if they were best friends.

Ellie got up from her seat and walked straight over to them, grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her out of the seat. The Marauders were equally confused as the girls were.

"Excuse boys, but my friend here seems to have some kind of memory loss where she forgets the fact that you are all complete idiots." Ellie said, "Now, if you don't mind… where's idiot number 1?"

James resisted the urge to have a paroxysm and say, "It's me, it's me! I'm James, me and Lily had polyjuice potion and we switched bodies!"

"Sleeping." Sirius said bluntly as he ripped apart a piece of toast and stuffed it into his mouth.

"You are a pig!" Ellie told Sirius. ,

She then pulled Lily away from them, "What is wrong with you? She hissed,

"Nothing, I'm fine!" James said, and skipped down the hall, to where Emma and Kat were.

* * *

**a/n: What did you think? Please review!**


	3. The one where someone finds out

**A/N: hope you like this chappy. **

**btw: I changed it so it isn't Polyjuice, it's now a potion that i made up. Have a read of Chapter one if you don't understand.**

**disclaimer: not mine. **

**Chapter three. **

**

* * *

**

The next day, Lily and James were a bit more used to the fact that they were both living in another person's body. James was still having trouble getting used to the fact that he wasn't James Potter; he was Lily Evans. He kept making stupid mistakes, like calling Ellie Padfoot, or asking if they wanted to go and raid Filch's office, which was something Ellie would have willingly done, but Emma and Kat didn't want to.

"That's such a good idea!" Ellie said, they were walking through Hogsmeade, all eating chocolates from Honeydukes,

"No, I can't, my leg hurts." Emma complained,

"Why?" Kat asked,

"Because, Ellie and I were hexing the Marauders, and Sirius dead-legged me, geez I hate that guy!"

"Yeah, but I really got James good, he was twitching and screaming all night from that hex I gave him, it was so worth it, even if I did get a detention!" Ellie laughed

"Yeah, oh my god, that hurt like hell." James said,

"What? How do you know Lily?" Kat asked,

"Um, I mean… James told me." James said, making it up as he said it, Ellie raised an eyebrow, her hair flickered turquoise, it was now curly and up in two pigtails on her head.

* * *

"Anyway, what the hell are they doing?" She asked as her aqua eyes drifted over to where the

Marauders were. They were laughing at something stuck up in a tree; Ellie knew it would probably be Snivellus. The weird thing was, James was sitting on a bench a few metres away looking very annoyed as to what they were doing.

She once again raised her eyebrow. James was always the ringleader of their bullying. Ellie only ever raised her eyebrow when she was figuring things out or when she was planning a prank.

"I need to go to the book shop." Kat announced, "I need a new diary."

"I'll come." Emma said,

"Me too." James said; they were about to walk off when Ellie grabbed Lily's arm.

* * *

"Stay here Lily." She said; James tried to get free, but Ellie's grip was strong and Lily's body was rather weak, "Come with me."

"Um, okay." James said uncertainly, trying desperately to get Lily's attention, Ellie pulled James away from the bookshop and into a deserted building; they walked out the back exit and into what looked like a forest. It was snowing, but it was the middle of summer.

"What is this place?" James asked,

"A secret spot. I found it in fourth year after my mum died and my dad went mad." Ellie said,

"And why did you bring me here?" James asked; though he was pretty sure he already knew what was going on.

"Switmore James?" she asked, folding her arms,

"What? James?" he said, trying to act, but not doing so very well.

"I'm not stupid James. The others haven't guessed yet, I don't think they will. It's pretty obvious to me though."

"I don't know what you're on about."

"Come off it James. Switmore has the potential to make spirits change bodies for at least a month, maybe two if it is very strong. James, Switmore is illegal, how did you get it?"

"Slughorns storage cupboard."

"Oh my god. So I'm going to be Lily Evans for a month?"

"At least, yeah, and she's going to be you."

"Oh my god, I'm never going to manage this, they'll all see write through me, oh my god, Lily will hate me when she finds out that you know."

"Newsflash James, she probably already does."

"That's true." James said glumly, "Will you help me, please?"

"Um," she said, "Fine, but only cos I don't want Lily's reputation ruined, and you have to help me with some pranks."

"But I'm Head Girl, I could never be caught breaking the rules!" James said in a very Lily-like manner, which made Ellie laugh.

"You know James you aren't so bad." She said,

"I know; I am just misunderstood." He joked,

"Whatever. Come on they're probably looking for us." Ellie said, as they walked out of the strange little forest and back on to the main street of Hogsmeade.

* * *

"Come on James, join in! It's no fun when you're acting like a complete wet blanket!" Sirius whined,

"I am not acting like a wet blanket!" Lily said angrily, "I mean, okay fine, I'll come." Lily said, she grudgingly got up from the bench she was sitting on and walked over to James' friends.

"Let me down now!" Snape yelled from his position in the tree, a squirrel was sitting on his head and he looked very annoyed, his wand was lying on the ground not far from where Lily was standing.

"No, we're having fun." Peter said,

"Yeah, we'll let you down when you admit that you are a slimy, hook-nosed, greasy git who doesn't know what hygiene is!" Sirius yelled; Lily had to stifle a laugh at this.

"What are you laughing at Potter?" Snape snarled, "Why don't you just run along to your little mudblood girlfriend?"

"What did you call me…her?" Lily snapped,

"A mudblood."

"That's it. Infantate Illegra!" She yelled, pointing her wand directly at him, he immediately started cursing and screaming in pain, as boils sprouted all over his body.

"You son of a bitch!" Snape shouted,

"Wash your mouth out!" Lily shouted, "Scourgify!"

Pink bubbles burst from his head and his mouth, he gurgled a few words, but they couldn't understand

what he had said.

"Good work Prongsie!" Sirius said and clapped him on the back, Peter cheered and Remus just smiled a very small smile.

* * *

James and Ellie watched this happening from afar, James was amazed, "I knew she could do it!" she said happily,

"I don't believe it, is that Lily?"

"Yes, you know it is!" Ellie said, she was about to start clapping, but she restrained herself, knowing that it would be very embarrassing if she did. James however, did start to clap and cheer. Lily turned around and did a little bow to him, gave him a wink and burst out laughing.

* * *

**a/n: hope you liked it, please review!**

**luv pinocchio xoxox**


	4. The one with the breakup

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter!**

**disclaimer: not mine, i only own: Ellie, Kat, Emma, Switmore, Will, the plot and any other stuff you don't recognise!**

**Chapter four. **

**

* * *

**

"Hello James." Ellie said, as she caught up with Lily in James' body, she was grinning very mischievously as she walked.

"Err, hi Ellie." Lily said, wondering why Ellie was talking to her,

"You never call me Ellie, it's always Andrews."

"Um, well you always call me Potter. Geez, why won't stop accusing me of everything?" Lily screeched,

overreacting just a bit.

"Um, 'James' I didn't accuse you of anything." Ellie laughed,

"Oh sorry."

"James you seem a bit edgy, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. Tell me." Ellie said, knowing exactly what would follow,

"Okay, I give in, I'll tell you."

"Ha!" Ellie cried, "That was a mistake Lily, James wouldn't have given in so easily!"

"How do you know?"

"Cos' James ruined it for you, he was so out of character, and you hadn't ran your hand through your hair for like ages, so I figured it out."

At this 'James'' hand shot up to his hair as he ruffled it up.

"Do Emma and Kat know?"

"No, don't expect them to find out. They aren't as questioning as I am."

"Yeah, I guess, will you help me with this?"

"James asked exactly the same thing. Yeah I'll help you. But wait Lils, what's going to happen with Will?"

"Oh my god, Will." Lily said, smacking James' forehead, Will was her boyfriend, "I'll have to break up with him."

"Good, it's about time." Ellie had never liked Will,

"Will you do it for me? I don't want James to do it, and you're a good actress."

"Um, well…"

"Please Ellie, come on!"

"Fine." She sighed, "I'll do it now."

"I'm coming!" Lily said,

"Take the cloak."

"What?"

"James' cloak, it must be in his dorm room."

* * *

Lily and Ellie retrieved the cloak from the dorm, and left, not before having a peek at the Marauders things. In their stash of junk, they had a few strange things, an apple core, half of a book, an old piece of parchment, a pair of high heels and a mini skirt.

"Hey these are mine!" Ellie said when she saw the last two items, "Oh well, they can keep them."

"Oh I know what this is." Lily said, looking at the map, "I saw Sirius using it when they wanted to find Snape. _I solemnly swear I am up to no good._"

She tapped it twice with her wand, as it opened up, revealing a bunch of writing and pictures.

_'The Marauders would like to welcome Lily to their map, Mr. Prongs has insisted that she is permitted to use it if she ever finds out about it.'_

"That's weird, it can tell who I am."

"But it doesn't know I'm here." Ellie added, her blue eyes glowed with delight, this could help her with

pranks, "This is so cool."

"Will Pirret." She said, scanning the map for his name, "Ah! He's in the owlery, Ellie are you ready to

break up with my boyfriend?"

"I guess."

"Great! Mischief Managed."

The ink faded out of the map as it folded up.

* * *

Ellie and 'James' walked up to the owlery earning themselves a few glances and worried looks. James, Sirius and Ellie were the school's top pranksters. So when people saw James Potter and Ellie Andrews walking around the school together, they thought it could only mean trouble. Ellie laughed at the first years as her hair flickered black, with red stripes that looked like flames. There were obviously rumors about her being scary and probably mental too, because Ellie tended to get a bit hyper sometimes!

When they reached the owlery, they found Will trying to attach a letter to the leg of an owl. 'James' put the cloak over himself, and stood next to Ellie.

"Hey Will." Ellie said, Will jumped with shock, as the owl bit him, and flew off, pooing on his head as he flew.

"Oh, hi Ellie, where's Lily?" He said glumly, as he tried to wipe off the poo.

"Not sure. Okay, umm, Lily wanted me to tell you, that she thinks it's not working out and she needs to have time to herself and she thinks you're a nice guy but…"

"Wait, Lily sent you here, to break up with me for her?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"That is so low. I can't believe this." Will said, shaking his head sadly.

* * *

On the way back to the common room, Ellie started laughing her head off, she doubled over in laughter. 

"Elles? What are you laughing at?" Lily asked angrily, the fact that her best friend just had to break up with her boyfriend wasn't exactly funny.

"What happens…" she laughed, "…when it comes to that time of the month?"

"What?"

"That time of the month." Ellie repeated slowly,

"Ohh! Oh my god!" Lily cried in shock.

* * *

**a/n: hope you liked it! please review!**

**luv pinocchio xoxox**


	5. The one where they discuss it

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Chapter five. **

**

* * *

**

"Ja- Lily! Lily! Lily! Get out here now!" Lily yelled as she banged on the door of James' bedroom, "You should be in _your _bedroom!" she yelled,

There was no response.

"Lily! I have your broom out here, I'll snap it in half!" she yelled,

The door opened immediately, revealing James as Lily who was looking very pissed off.

"I am getting sick of being you." James stated plainly,

"I have a question. What happens when it is that time of the month?"

"How do you know?" James asked, "When did you find out?"

Lily as James raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"You can't get out of it now, you have to tell me." Lily said.

"Fine!" James grumbled,

"By the way I meant what happens when my period comes."

"We'll discuss that later…" James proceeded to tell Lily about Remus' furry little problem and why they were illegal animagi.

"James! You could get caught, you could go to azkaban!" Lily shouted,

"You have to go out with Remus this month in my animagi form!" James said, ignoring what Lily had said,

* * *

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Ellie said, climbing through the portrait hole,

"We are discussing 'that time of the month'" James said,

"Oh. I know what will happen to both of you."

"How do you know about me?" James said,

"Sirius told me once when he was drunk, but only cos' apparently we are 'prank buddies' seeing as I'm

not a marauder. Lils, Emma and Kat want to know where you are and why you're spending so much time with James."

"Whatever, can we focus on the bigger problem here? What happens Ellie?"

"Well, Lily you as James will be able to transform, though he will have to teach you…"

"How do you know?" James asked,

"Well, I asked Remus to help me research it, I told him I had seen an article about it and I was thoroughly interested. Anyway, for some reason nothing will happen to James as Lily except he will get the side effects."

"I don't understand." James said worriedly,

"Basically, you won't have a period, you'll just have PMS."

"Whatever." James said,

"That's not fair! So I have to become some weird animal and fight a werewolf, and James has nothing but side-effects?" Lily complained,

"Well yeah." Ellie said,

"Oh you have no idea how much I hate you right now Potter." she hissed, before storming out,

"Bye Lily." He laughed, "She wants me."

"That's what you think James." Ellie laughed, "Come on, you have to keep up appearances with Kat and Emma."

"All right."

* * *

They climbed out the portrait hole and walked down towards the Gryffindor common room.

"You know what James?" Ellie said, "You and Lily are going to have to go out with each other, or at least pretend to."

"Really? Why?" he asked happily,

"Well, here's my theory, you're going to be Lily Evans for a month or two. As James Potter, she will be getting asked out a lot. As Lily Evans, so will you. People will start wondering why you are both turning down everybody, so you'll have to go out with each other so people won't start asking what's going on."

"Oh, yeah! Ellie you think of everything! Good idea! We will tell her later!" he said, "Come on let's see Kat and Emma!"

* * *

They entered the Gryffindor common room, to see Kat and Emma sitting down playing chess.

"Why are you playing chess?" Ellie asked, "You guys hate chess."

"Well, we were so fed up with waiting for you two to hurry up, that we decided to do this." Emma said,

"Really shows the extent of our boredom." Kat said,

"I reckon!" Ellie laughed, pushing Lily towards them,

"What do you want to do now?" Kat asked,

"I dunno." James said,

"Well, we could prank the marauders." Emma said,

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Ellie said happily, James looked uncertain, because the Marauders were his friends,

"Come on Lils, we'll make sure you don't get caught, I'll take the blame. I'll go for the detention." Ellie

said, reminding James that he had to act as Lily.

"Um, okay." He said uncertainly.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, the Marauders came down to the Hall, and they were all wearing beanies on their heads, all of them except James.

"Oi Sirius! Take off the beanie!" Kat yelled,

"Excuse me Black, Lupin and Pettigrew, you know that these hats are not a part of the school uniform, now please remove them at once." Professor McGonagall said,

"Why didn't it work with James?" Emma asked,

"His hair is too wild, it would have grown back immediately." James said; Ellie glared at him.

"How would you know?" Kat said,

"Well, um, I have to share a dorm with James, and he shaves his head for fun just so he can watch it

grow back?" he said, thinking quickly,

"I always knew he was a strange child." Emma said, the Marauders had now removed their beanies,

revealing bald heads; all their hair was gone.

"Oh, boys what happened?" McGonagall asked, trying not to laugh, "Go up to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey should have some hair re-growth potion for you."

* * *

**a/n: i don't think i like this chapter as much as the others. Please review.**

**luv pinocchio xoxox**


	6. The one with a shock

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter,**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Chapter six. **

**

* * *

**

"…And we thought it would be best for you and I to pretend to go out, while this is going on." James said to Lily, who was looking absolutely mortified at the suggestion.

"There is no effing way Potter." She said bluntly,

"Oh Lily come on! Already I've had to turn down four guys who have asked you out! There's no doubt a bunch of girls have asked me out! People are getting suspicious!"

"Which guys?"

"Amos Diggory, Jordan Meyers, Lockie Scott and Devon Hall."

"Lockie Scott? Oh this is so unfair!" Lily grumbled, she had now had a crush on Lockie Scott for a while.

"Lily, I also think this wouldn't be a bad thing, people would stop asking you out, and you can break up with him after." Ellie said, then she added in a whisper, "You can embarrass him immensely when you do."

"Fine." Lily sighed, "We're going out."

"But Lily, I really think it… did you just give in?" James asked,

"Yeah, I guess." Lily sighed,

"You realize you actually have to act like his girlfriend." Ellie said,

"Yeah."

"That means being civil towards me, and not calling me Potter!" James said,

"Well derr, I can't call you Potter, because you are Lily Evans!"

"Whatever, let's go and tell the others."

* * *

They devised a plan of how they would do it on the way to the Gryffindor common room, James tried to hold Lily's hand, but she pushed him away.

"No one's here. Not yet!" she snapped,

"Whatever." He said disappointedly, they climbed a staircase; they rounded the corner and stood before the Fat Lady.

"Linkata Swat." Ellie said, as the Fat Lady swung to the side, allowing them to go in, Lily breathed in deeply before taking her own hand and walking into the common room.

* * *

"Ah, speak of the devils…oh my god, what the hell is going on?" Emma asked, in shock.

"Yeah, why are you holding Lily's hand, James?" Remus asked,

"What did you do to her Prongs? What potion did you give her?" Sirius demanded,

"He didn't give me anything, he was just really romantic, and he swept me off my feet!" James said happily,

"Ellie, what happened?" Kat asked, she was utterly bemused by this sudden change.

"Well, I was on my way to the kitchen, minding my own business, thinking of a prank. When I found these two, pressed up against a wall, snogging each other senseless."

"Lily!" Emma said, completely shocked, Lily stomped hard on Ellie's foot,

"Oww! _James!_ What was that for?" Ellie shouted,

"Nothing, I didn't do anything." Lily said innocently,

"So you guys are… together?" Kat asked confusedly,

"Yeah, James isn't so bad." James said, Ellie was amazed at how subtle he was being, she was surprised that he didn't jump up and yell 'I love James!' like he had done the first day he found out he was stuck in the body of Lily Evans. Lily too was obviously shocked at his subtlety.

"This is way too weird." Emma said,

"Definitely." Peter added,

"So what? This morning they were screaming their heads off at each other, and now they are snogging each other senseless?" Sirius asked,

"Lily, seriously did he give you something?" Remus asked seriously,

"No. Guys, James has matured quite a bit in the last few months. He hasn't been pranking people as

much." James said trying to impress Lily with his maturity, Sirius snorted.

"Shut up Black." Lily said, "I mean Sirius." She corrected herself,

Sirius sent her a 'what-the-hell-are-you-on-and-can-I-have-some?' look.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed." James announced, "Coming James?"

"No, I'll stay here." Lily said,

"They're just going to keep questioning you James." Ellie said,

"I've changed my mind." Lily said, "Let's go Lily."

Lily took James' hand and pulled him out of the common room.

* * *

"Ellie, seriously what is going on?" Remus asked,

"Nothing, they explained it to me, they've been having a secret relationship for a while. That's why she broke up with Will." Ellie said, "You guys always knew they would get together, and when they do you flip out! What's that all about? I know you had bets to see when it would happen. I think I won, I said they would get together in November seventh year!"

"Yeah, you did. I owe you 10 galleons." Sirius said,

"So do I." Emma added,

"Me too." Remus said,

"And me." Kat said,

"What bets? I didn't know about any bets!" Peter complained,

"Don't worry Wormtail." Sirius said,

"Yay! Forty Galleons for me! I'm gonna have myself a field day at Zonkos!" Ellie laughed,

* * *

James and Lily had just gotten back to their common room, and James was just about to go to bed, when Lily walked over and kissed him lightly,

"Thanks for being subtle back there. Night." She said, before walking away to her bedroom.

* * *

**a/n: hope this was a good chapter, please review!**

**luv pinocchio xoxox**


	7. The one where they practice

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, i had major writer's block, but i know what i'm gonna do for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Chapter seven. **

**

* * *

**

"Hey Charlie." Ellie said happily as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek,

"Er, hi Ellie." He said, shifting nervously,

"What's up?" she asked, they were sitting on the couch of the Gryffindor common room, most people were downstairs in the Great Hall, eating dinner.

"Well, I have a problem to talk to you about."

"Okay, shoot."

"Are you cheating on me?" he accused her,

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Well, you have been spending a lot of time with James Potter, who is a notorious womanizer."

"Charlie, you talk as if we are adults."

"So you admit it?"

"What? I'm not admitting nor denying anything."

"I can't believe you cheated on me."

"I can't believe you think I would even dream of that." She said, horrified,

"Why would you do this to me? You're denying it."

"Yes, I am well aware of that. Haven't you heard? James and Lily are going out. Also, if you actually knew me, you would know that my mother cheated on my father, and for that I hate her. I wouldn't dream of cheating on anybody. You are delirious."

There was silence for a few minutes, and then Charlie spoke.

"Ellie, I'm sorry, can we just forget this?" he asked,

"No, you don't trust me."

"So you did cheat on me?"

"There is something wrong with your head Charlie." She said calmly, before walking out of the room, leaving Charlie completely befuddled.

* * *

"Hey Elles." Kat said, as she watched Ellie sit down at the Gryffindor table,

"Hi." Ellie sighed,

"What's wrong?" Emma asked,

"Nothing. Oh yeah, Charlie and I broke up, but he's a complete idiot."

"Why'd you break up?"

"He thinks I was cheating on him with James."

"That is so stupid, he should know you and James broke up in fourth year when he started to like Lily. It was the bloody talk of the school." Kat laughed,

"Yes well, I was known to be James' longest ever girlfriend, one month, and I still hold that record." Ellie said, "Where are James and Lily."

"They skipped dinner so James could practice quidditch." Emma said,

"Oh shit." Ellie said, "I gotta go."

"No, you gotta have some dinner." Emma said,

"But I don't have…"

"Eat something!" Kat ordered,

"Fine" Ellie grumbled, she grabbed a bread roll and took a bite out of it, "There, I ate something." She chucked the roll onto a plate and ran out of the hall.

"She didn't have any proper dinner. What the hell is up with those three?" Kat asked,

"Pfft. I don't know." Emma said,

* * *

"Now, all you have to do is watch out for the quaffle, one of the other chasers will throw it to you."

"James, I know how to play, I'm reserve chaser!" Lily whined,

"Okay, but I have to tell you who plays what. Kat and John Tucker are the other chasers, Ellie is the seeker, Sirius and Mike Leron are the beaters and Halle Rodgers is the keeper. Got it?"

"I think so." Lily said, she was really nervous about this game.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot about quidditch." Ellie said, as she rushed on to the field with her broom,

"Hi Ellie" Lily said, "James is just helping me with who plays which position and stuff."

"Yeah, and if you're not sure when you're up there, ask Ellie, because she's on the team." James said,

They spent the next hour and a half playing and trying to teach Lily what to do. She was an okay flyer, but she had only gotten the position of reserve chaser because James had a massive crush on her, and he thought she would like him if she gave her a position. In the end she had pretty much got the hang of it, but the best they could do now was hope for the best.

* * *

"Oh my god James…" Ellie said as she got off her broom,

"You like saying that a lot don't you?" James laughed,

"What?" Ellie asked,

"Oh my god." He said,

"Yeah, whatever. What about your captains pep talk thing?" Ellie asked,

"Oh shit." He said worriedly, "I forgot about that."

"I got an idea." Lily said, "You can either let Ellie or Sirius be captain today, or you can use that spell Ellie taught me."

"Which spell?" Ellie asked,

"You know the one where you put your wand to your mouth and say 'Oxyter' and then it lets you speak to another person without anyone else hearing?"

"Oh yeah, good idea Lils." Ellie said,

"Thank you!" she said,

"So all I have to do is say 'Oxyter'?"

"Yeah. Then you'll be able to speak in Lily's ear, and she can repeat it to the team. I only know about it cos' my Dad was an Auror and he told me about it.

"He worked with my dad didn't he?"

"Yep, but not anymore cos' they've got him locked up in the psych ward."

"Anyway, I don't know about you two, but I'm tired and I'm going to bed." Lily said,

"I'll join you." James answered,

"You will not!" Lily said,

"I meant; I'll go to bed as well… my bed." He laughed

"Oh, ok."

"Night." Ellie said, as she watched the pair walk back up to the castle, she grabbed her broom and kicked off the ground to go flying.

* * *

"Thanks James, you've surprised me." Lily said, when they had reached their common room,

"How?" he asked,

"You're actually making an effort for this." She said,

"I make an effort in a lot of things." He said,

"Like what?"

"Well, pranking, looking wonderful, making you fall in love with me. But I've already accomplished the last one."

"You wish." Lily laughed,

"I have, you are head over heels in love with me, and you just don't know it yet." He said,

"You are too confident James." She laughed,

"No, I am just very truthful." He said cockily,

"Yeah whatever."

"Have you noticed that you have stopped calling me Potter?" he asked,

"I have?" Lily said, worried that maybe he was right, and she was falling for him.

"Yep."

* * *

**a/n: Please review. **

**luv pinocchio xoxox**


	8. The one just before the game

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, sorry if i don't update for a while, it's christmas and my english relatives are here and i haven't seen them for five years and now i'm rambling and i'm gonna shut up...**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Chapter eight. **

**

* * *

**

"Alright, you ready?" James asked; he and Lily were in the Head's Common Room preparing for the quidditch game.

"I think so." Lily said unsurely,

"You'll be fine." He said, trying to reassure her, when he wasn't so sure himself,

"Hey Lils, I'll be there so if you need help just call me." Ellie said confidently, patting her on the back. Ellie had pretty much moved into the Head's Dorm ever since they had switched bodies,

"And I'll be speaking in your ear so you'll know what to do."

"Mmhmm." Lily said, she had never played a game before; she only knew how to ride a broom (not too well though) and catch a ball, but luckily she was riding James' broom, a comet 260, the fastest one around.

"Lily, I just had an idea!" Ellie shouted loudly,

"What?"

"James' cloak! He can ride one of the old Freefalls and wear the cloak strapped over himself and the broom!"

"I can't believe we didn't think of that! Good idea!" James said,

"You'll still have to speak in my ear though!" Lily said happily, James would be flying right next to her; he would be taking care of her. A wave of relief had rushed over her as she heard Ellie say it.

"Yeah I will, but that's okay, I will whisper sweet nothings to you while you fly." James said,

"Or not." Lily said nervously,

"Come on guys let's go downstairs to breakfast." Ellie said,

"I'll be down in a second, I gotta get the cloak." James said,

"Ok, we'll see you there." Lily said as she climbed out the portrait hole with Ellie.

* * *

"Aha! I knew you were cheating on me with him!" said a voice,

"What?" Ellie snapped turning around to see Charlie standing before her,

"Trying to relight old fires eh Potter?"

"Oh shut it Taylor, nothing is going on, and I believe the term is rekindle old fires." Lily said, she had never liked Charlie,

"You broke up with him in fourth year Ellie, get over him. What would Lily say of she found out?"

"She wouldn't care because she knows that Ellie is a good friend and she wouldn't do that to Lily, and anyway, Lily doesn't like James in that way."

"Charlie, move on, get over it. I have." Ellie said gently, touching him on the arm, sending tingles up his arm as she always had,

"You have?" he asked,

"Yes." She lied,

"When?"

"Last night."

"Who?"

"Err… Remus." She said quickly, using the first name she could think of.

"Lupin?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay, well bye Ellie, Potter." He said, turning around and walking away.

* * *

"You said you hated lying to people." Lily accused her, "You're not with Remus."

"Yeah, but he's annoying me, and I want him to stop going on at me about it."

"And what do you think will happen when you aren't actually with Remus?"

"Oh shit, well I ask him a favor. I can be very persuasive!" she laughed,

"Whatever Elles." Lily said, laughing with her.

"Hey James, Ellie! Wait up!" James said, as the portrait of the Fat Lady swung shut.

He joined them carrying his silvery cloak, he was very aware of Lily's anxious look.

* * *

"Come on Lils, you ready?" James whispered in her ear, from his position under his invisibility cloak,

"Mmhmm." She nodded, they were standing in the change room, getting ready for the match.

"Okay, let's to the pep talk." He said quietly, he pointed his wand at himself and said "Oxyter."

"Guys! Come on over here, the game's about to begin!" Lily called, as everyone gathered around her, James watched sadly, wishing he could play, though it was only Hufflepuff, and they were easy to beat; but it was the first game for the year. Lily prepared to repeat everything that James said in her ear.

* * *

"Ok." James sighed, "I'm about to start talking, are you ready?" he asked,

"I'm about to start talking, are you ready?" Lily said, the team just stared at her, "I mean, I'm about to give you a pep talk, because this is an important game."

"James, it's just Hufflepuff." Halle said,

"Yes, but every quidditch game is important!" Lily said,

"Hear hear!" Sirius cheered,

"Whatever Padfoot." James said, "You guys are an awesome team"

Lily repeated it to them, trying to be genuine, she looked around at them, and they were listening eagerly to her speech,

"You know you can win this game, if we all work together we can pull this off easily." Lily repeated it to them,

"Ellie, wait until we have about 60 points before you go for the snitch okay?" Lily said, relaying James' messages,

"Okay." Ellie said,

"Oh and one more thing," James said, about to start laughing,

"Oh an one more thing." Lily said,

"Lily Evans wants you to know that she loves to dance naked in the rain, and you can come and watch next time." James said,

"Lily Evans wants you to know that she loves to dance naked in the rain," she said, absent-mindedly "and you can… what? No she doesn't! She doesn't!" she yelled, realizing what she had just said, "Oh I will kill James Potter."

She didn't notice that the team was giving her a weird look, as if to say, 'what the hell are you on?' She had just said a few things that made James looks absolutely nuts.

**

* * *

**

**a/n: please review, merry christmas, happy hannakah or whatever...**


	9. The one at the game

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, sorry about the long wait, but i had my relatives here and i haven't seen them in ages! Anyway, I'm not really sure about this chapter, i may re-write it one day...**

**BTW: Everyone! I posted the sequel to Confessions, it's called 'the diary fight returns'**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Chapter nine.**

**

* * *

**

"Here come the Hufflepuff team!" called Lockie Scott into the megaphone, who was commentating the match, the opponent team ran out from their changing room, "Edie Jones, Kevin Fret and Valerie Synch as the wonderful chasers! Your beaters, Jilly Little and Sammy West. The keeper Corey George and the Hufflepuff captain and seeker, Amos Diggory!"

The crowd applauded as they assembled on the pitch, "And please welcome the awesome Gryffindor team!" the applause became louder as the team ran out; they were obviously more popular than the Hufflepuffs.

"Here come the Beaters Sirius Black and Mike Leron, keeper, Halle Rodgers. Your chasers, Kat Ann, John Tucker and your captain James Potter!" Lily jogged out nervously, clutching James' broom, as the crowds erupted into raucous applause; she knew James was right beside her, under the invisibility cloak, 'Wave.' He told her, Lily raised James' arm and waved to the crowd, "And finally the brilliant seeker Ellie Andrews." Lockie finished.

* * *

"Now I want a nice, clean match." Madame Ekles said firmly, "Captains, shake hands."

Lily shook hands with Diggory, "Good luck." She said, as he gave her a weird look.

"Why'd you say that?" James asked, he had never wished the opponent good luck,

"I was being nice." She snapped back, "Come on, we have to play now."

Madame Ekles blew her whistle loudly and they were off. Lily kicked off the ground hard, for a minute or two she was unsteady on the broom, and from under his cloak James could see that,

"Lils, relax." He said kindly, squeezing her hand gently, sending a shiver up her arm.

"Okay," she said nervously, she had no idea where he was but she didn't mind, as long as he was there.

"Come on, you gotta get up there." James said, Lily felt a breeze rush over her, showing that James had flown up higher, so she shakily flew up after him, she hated going so high, but she knew she had to.

* * *

"James!" called a voice, it was Kat, and Lily turned around and caught the quaffle, which had been hurtling towards her, she had just managed to catch it, almost being knocked off the broom.

"Good catch, and remember to be alert." James whispered in her ear as Lily threw the ball to Mike Tucker,

"I am being alert, I just wasn't ready for that." She said, she was getting the hang of flying fast, but she couldn't bear looking down, she had a terrible fear of heights. Lily flew closer to the hoop and received the quaffle from Mike, she chucked it through one of the hoops, the keeper almost saved it, and she had scored the first goal.

"10 points to Gryffindor! Scored by our very own captain James Potter!" Lockie's voice echoed throughout the stadium.

* * *

The game went on, Gryffindor scored another 30 points, but Lily was finding it hard to concentrate. It had started raining and it was hard for her to see through James' glasses,

"Come on Lils, keep going." James said encouragingly,

"Just shut up Potter! Go away!" she snapped viciously, and flew away very fast; James was having trouble keeping up with her, seeing as he was riding one of the old school brooms. James located Ellie as Hufflepuff scored another goal, making the score 70-40 to Hufflepuff. He flew along side her and whispered,

"Oi Ellie, it's me, James."

"James? Why aren't you with Lily?" Ellie asked worriedly, as she pretended to be looking for the snitch, Amos Diggory was a hopeless seeker, so it didn't really matter that she wasn't doing much.

"She told me to leave her, so I did. She's in a bad mood. Can you start looking for the snitch? We need to end this game, soon, Lily can't concentrate properly in this rain." He said urgently,

"Okay, I'll find it, but you need to go back to her now though."

"Alright." James said, gliding away and back to Lily.

* * *

"Another ten points to Gryffindor scored by Katherine Ann!" Lockie called,

"Good shot Kat!" Lily called, even though James hadn't told her to say that,

"Hey Lils, I told Ellie to start looking for the snitch." James said

"And I told you to leave me alone." She hissed, she was getting so annoyed about having to do everything that James said,

"Lily, you don't know the rules of this game that well, I'm trying to help you." James said, trying to be patient, it was getting very hard,

"James just go away!" she said, pushing him away from her,

"Oh my god!" James yelled, as his broom wobbled. Lily's watch was caught on the invisibility cloak; James fell off the old broom, coming into full view, he hurtled towards the ground as Lockie called, "Ellie Andrews has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins 200-70!"

Ellie was grinning widely as she waved the snitch around, but her grin was wiped from her face when she saw Lily's body hit the ground with a thud.

Lily stuffed the invisibility cloak inside her robes and flew quickly down towards where her body was laying, crumpled on the floor. Her heart was pounding rapidly as she landed softy on the ground next to herself. Ellie soon joined her with a worried look on her face.

* * *

**a/n: ooooh, cliffie! I love writing cliffies, i'm so evil! James and Lily got caught, ahahahahah!**

**sorry for the shortness of this chapter, and i know that shortness isn't a word but whatever. **

**Please review!**

**signing out, **

**pinocchio**


	10. The one in the Hospital Wing

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I might not update for a while because I'm going away on Saturday for two weeks, so I'll be gone until the 21st.I'll try to update beforeI leavethough. **

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Chapter ten. **

**

* * *

**

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND?" McGonagall shouted, she was livid,

"Minerva, calm down. Miss Evans, what were you doing up there?" Dumbledore asked,

"Where am I?" James asked, deciding to play it like he had no idea how he had appeared mid-air during a quidditch game. Lily's arm was broken; but thankfully it wasn't her wand arm,

"You are in the hospital wing! And you are lucky that we do not expel seventh years!" McGonagall shouted, "And I have half the mind to revoke your Head Girl badge right this minute."

"But you won't Minerva, because Miss Evans clearly has no idea what happened." Dumbledore said calmly,

At that moment six worried teenagers ran into the room, Emma, Ellie, Kat, Sirius, Remus and James/Lily. Peter had gone back up to the dorm for some reason.

* * *

"Lily! Oh my god, are you ok?" Emma asked anxiously, as she sat down at the bedside,

"Yeah, you looked really hurt when you fell." Kat added,

"I'm fine, my arm is broken though." James said groggily, Lily was amazed at his acting skills, he tried to

sit up, but then he felt a sharp pain shooting up Lily's spine,

"Excuse me, but I must insist that you leave! I will not take this disruption! Miss Evans is my patient and she needs her rest!" said Madame Pomfrey, who was trying to shoo them all away,

"We will speak to you about this later Lily." Dumbledore said, McGonagall seemed to have calmed down a bit now, everyone slowly walked out, but Lily lingered for a minute before walking up to Madame

Pomfrey to ask her a question,

"Madame Pomfrey? Is it possible for me to stay with Lily?" Madame Pomfrey was quite obviously shocked at this politeness; James Potter had never been polite to her, it had scared her quite a bit, wondering what he was up to,

"Umm, yes alright then." She said, not really sure how to react, she walked away quickly, back towards her office.

* * *

Once she was gone, Lily sat down on the edge of James' bed and hissed at him "You broke my arm!"

"You pushed me off that crappy broom!" James retorted,

"I did?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm alright, Madame Pomfrey is going to fix it while I'm asleep for some reason. She's given me a sedative potion, so it shouldn't be long." James said,

"Oh, I feel so bad about this. I suppose it would only be fair if I let you break my arm now."

"I already did."

"I mean this arm!" she laughed, pointing to James' arm,

"No, I wouldn't do that, because that's my body. Hey, what happened to my invisibility cloak?"

"I left it with Sirius." Lily said,

"Thanks Lils."

"No, thank you so much for helping me today with quidditch," Lily said, genuinely feeling awful about it,

"It's nothing."

"But I was such a bitch to you."

"At least we won."

"Yeah but at what cost? My arm is broken, and you were in pain."

"It wasn't too bad, and it'll heal anyway."

"I feel so bad, I am a total cow."

"No you're not Lily."

"I am, maybe I should throw myself in the lake, I'm going to get a million detentions for this."

"Yeah, but you won't have to do them, I will." James said, he was trying to make her feel better,

"Why are you so nice to me James?" she asked, "For the last seven years I have been a complete

tyrant."

"You weren't that bad."

"Then where did you get this scar on your head?" she asked, pointing to James' forehead, "I threw

Hogwarts; a history at you. I treated you like crap and you never said one bad thing about me."

"There are no bad things about you." He said, looking straight into her eyes, they were shining with

tears. Then, before he knew it; Lily had leaned in and started kissing him passionately,

"I beg your pardon! This is a hospital wing! Not a canoodling bar where you can do all your hanky panky!" said Madame Pomfrey angrily, interrupting their kiss as she stomped into the room, "Mr. Potter,

visiting time is over, you must go now!"

"Okay, sorry." She said, and then whispered in James' ear, "Bye James."

And then, with one last look at James, she walked out, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

**a/n: hope you liked it, please review. **

**signing out, **

**pinocchio.**


	11. The one with another problem

**A/N: I'm going away for two weeks on saturday, as you know, so this will be the last update! **

**disclaimer: not mine.**

**Chapter eleven. **

**

* * *

**

"Oh shit." Ellie said, as she chopped her beartrog roots,

"What?" Emma asked, "Did you chop them wrong?"

"Um, yeah. Sorry Em. I'll have to start again." She said; they were sitting in Potions, trying to make a very complex potion. She got up and walked over to Professor Slughorn, "Excuse me sir, may I please go to the bathroom."

"Miss Andrews, your energy draught is not even near done, go back to your seat."

"But Professor!" she persisted, "I really need to go."

"What is that urgent? I'm sure you can wait five minutes." he said.

"I can't!"

"Why?" he asked,

"Because, I have womanly issues." Ellie said cheekily, and then added, "I think you know what I mean."

"Fine!" he said, he was a bit disturbed, Emma and Kat were cracking up in the background,

"Thanks Professor, love ya lots!" she cried, hitting James hard on the shoulder and running out the door.

* * *

A few minutes later James joined her; he was looking quite pissed off that she had hit him on the shoulder so hard,

"Why are you out here?" Lily asked, "Don't you have womanly issues or something?"

"No."

"Why'd you hit me so hard?"

"Cos' I knew that James would do anything to get out of class, and you would want to stay in character. Meaning that if I hit you, you would complain and get sent to the hospital wing. You know, some people would think that James had a thing for Madame Pomfrey."

"That is too disturbing. Eww." Lily said, cringing, "Why'd you tell Slughorn you love him?"

"Lils, it's a phrase."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that."

"Yeah I know, but I love to confuse him, it's so funny. It's like watching Bambi learn how to walk."

"Why'd you want me to get out of class?"

"I'll explain on the way, come on." She said.

* * *

She walked quickly down the hallway; Lily had to jog to keep up with her,

"We're going to get the invisibility cloak and then we're going to go and see James in the hospital wing.

We have a major problem."

"What?" Lily asked worriedly,

"Holidays." She said, "Christmas holidays are in a week, what the hell are you going to do?"

"Oh shit." Lily cursed, "What are we going to do?"

"Is there any way you could stay at James' or vice versa?"

"No, my parents are too strict about that."

"Well, you're going to have to go to each others house and do your best to act like the other one."

"So I'm going to have to teach James more about me, and he's going to have to do the same for me?

"Seems that way."

* * *

James rolled over, happy that he didn't have to be in class making potions.

"Aah!" he screamed, as he opened his eyes, he had seen two faces sitting right in front of him, but

suddenly they disappeared.

"Miss Evans? Is everything alright?" Madame Pomfrey asked worriedly,

"Yes, I'm fine." James said in an unusually high voice, Madame Pomfrey gave him a strange look and hurried back into her office, James turned back to where the faces had been, he saw himself and Ellie

sitting in front of him.

"Problem James." Ellie said,

"Yeah, big problem." Lily added,

"Thank you Lily for adding that." Ellie said sardonically, "Christmas holidays in one week, you have to go to Lily's house and be her for a whole week, she has to be you."

"What? So I have to go and live in her house, with her family, for a week?" James asked, he was shocked,

"Yeah. Kind of sucks doesn't it." Ellie said, "Well at least you don't have to go to an orphanage, where the food sucks and smells like feet and the nuns hate me because of my unnatural affliction, I like to scare the others by morphing my hair and saying hocus pocus stuff."

"Won't they let you stay for the holidays?" Lily asked,

"No, they're not going to let me have a fun Christmas, that would be sinful. I am a witch, I must be burned at the stake!" she said dramatically, "I don't care though, and it's fun scaring them."

"Can't you ask Dumbledore to write to them?" James asked,

"Maybe, I'll see what he can do. Why don't you guys stay?"

"My parents like traditional Christmas. The whole shebang." Lily said,

"Uh, Lils? Never say that again." Ellie told her,

"What?"

"Shebang."

"Shebang shebang shebang!" Lily cried,

"Stop."

"Shebang."

"You're acting like Sirius."

"Sheb… what?"

"You're acting like Sirius."

"Okay I'll stop." She said,

"James, why can't you stay?"

"Parents are also very traditional, and they hate having me away for so long during the school year, I

am a wonderful son after all." He boasted, Lily snorted, "Lily, snorting is very unbecoming."

"Oh get over it." she said, "what the hell are we going to do? This sucks."

* * *

**a/n: hope you liked it, please review. i'll do my best to update soon when I get home.**

**signing out, **

**pinocchio.**


	12. The one with the ticking bomb

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Chapter twelve.**

**

* * *

**

Over the next week, Lily and James studied each other's families religiously, trying to learn everything the other taught them.

They even tried to remember little things, like the fact that Lily's Dad was very particular about having cranberry sauce and stuffing with his Christmas lunch; or the fact that James' mum always bought him a different coloured scarf each year for Christmas.

Lily and James were spending almost no time with their other friends, which was making them suspicious.

* * *

"I bet they're doing it." Sirius said one day when they were sitting in the library, they were meant to be studying, but the only one who was, was Kat. Remus was in the hospital wing, getting 'fixed' after Sirius' latest drunken rampage. Peter was god-knows where andJames and Lily had a separate table to themselves and Emma, Ellie and Sirius were playing a muggle board game that Sirius had 'borrowed' from a first year, it was called 'Monopoly.'

"Sirius!" Emma scolded him,

"I'm sorry, I bet they're 'making love.'" he said, using air quotations,

"Sirius, you're so crude." Kat told him,

"Yeah, just cos' two people of the opposite sex are spending time together doesn't mean they're doing it Sirius, you have a sick mind."

Ellie said,

"Yes I know that," he said, as he rolled the dice and moved his dog six spaces,

"It is kind of suss." Kat admitted,

"And plus, they're boyfriend and girlfriend." Emma said,

"So! These two are spending an abnormal amount of time together."

Sirius said, "And, I'm buying this street! Mayfair, four hundred pounds!"

"I seriously don't understand muggle money."

"I think it's sweet." Kat said,

"What? Muggle money?" Sirius asked,

"No, the fact that Lily and James are so close."

"They've only been going out for like a month! And you just said it was suss! They're not meant to be this close yet!"

"Sirius, get over it. No one cares." Ellie said, "Emma, you owe me twenty-six pounds, Piccadilly."

"Geez, what's up your butt Andrews?" he said as Emma handed her the fake money,

"None of your beeswax Black!"

"Why are you so crabby all of a sudden?"

"I'm not being crabby! And, I don't want to play this anymore!" Ellie shouted, then she got up and stormed off.

"Sure, and I'm not stunningly handsome." Sirius said sarcastically,

"You're not," Kat said, and then when she saw the glare he was giving her, she quickly added, "going bankrupt."

"No, I'm not. In fact I'm winning."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. I have the most expensive street."

"That doesn't mean you're winning Sirius." Emma said,

"Shut up! You're meant to be on my side!"

"I'm not on anyone's side." She said,

"Back tothe topic of Ellie," Kat said, "Sirius, you're going to have to stop pissing her off. She sometimes has a short fuse; she's like a ticking bomb, she's close to going off."

* * *

"Okay, my Aunt Mildred," James said, pointing to a photograph, "She's the one next to the short bald guy with reindeer ears on."

"The one blowing kisses?"

"Yes, I am her favourite nephew. She will hug you at least seven times a day. Beware."

"Oh, beware of Auntie Millie!" Lily laughed, "You're so serious James."

"She also hates being called Auntie Millie, believe me." he said, "Just Aunt Mildred."

"James, don't stress. I'll be fine and so will you." Lily said, "Shebang."

"Don't say that, I hate that word."

"Shebang. Sorry I couldn't resist! I've been spending too much time

with Sirius. Shebang."

"Quit it Lils."

"Guys. Outside now."hissed a voice, Lily looked around and saw no

one,

"Lily! Over here." The voice said,

"She's under the cloak, come on." James said, taking Lily's arm and pulling her out of the library.

* * *

When they were out of the library and out of earshot, Ellie pulled off the cloak.

"Why were you under there?" James asked, "And where did you get it?"

"Sirius gave it to me as a present last time he was drunk." She said, "And I was under there, because I stormed out on the others and I didn't want them to come and see me walk back in and talk to you two."

"Oh. Okay."

"Yeah." She snapped, "And, by the way I am getting sick of having to be all moody and angry at them so I can come and help you guys!

This whole switch thing is screwing up my life. The bomb's about to explode!"

"Okay Ellie, breathe." Lily said, she knew Ellie could have a short fuse sometimes, "We know this is tough on you having to cover for us all the time. We didn't… well, I didn't intend on switching bodies with Potter."

"Oh, so now it's back to Potter eh?"

"Yes! It is! I am sick of being you and having to learn about you and your stupid Uncle Herbert who likes his tea with soy milk instead of the normal stuff!" Lily shouted,

"Lily, don't be so loud."

"Anyway, you two need to spend more time apart and with your friends. They think you're ditching them, and they reckon your relationship is completely suss." Ellie said,

"Yeah. Well, we need to learn this stuff." Lily said,

"Okay, I understand that, but you shouldn't say that you're going to go and 'study' with James or whatever. You should say that you're going

to see Dumbledore about a head girl issue, or you're going to go flying or whatever."

"Oh, okay. Sorry, you didn't have to go off at us." James complained,

"Sorry, just try and be less obvious about it all." Ellie sighed.

* * *

**a/n: please review. **

**signing out, **

**pinocchio.**


	13. The one where they leave

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, i dont own that song bby eric clapton.**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Chapter thirteen**

**

* * *

**

"Lily, stop stressing!" Ellie yelled,

"No! I only have one hour until I have to go! I am so going to stuff this up!" she cried as she paced James' bedroom, Ellie was sitting in an armchair, and James was lying on the bed,

"Lils, my family are very relaxed, except for my Uncle Bingo, but don't worry about him." James said reassuringly, Ellie looked at her watch,

"Oh shit, it's almost nine, if I'm not back in bed by then Emma and Kat will know something's up." She said,

"Why?" James asked,

"Because Ellie never wakes up before eight on school days and before eleven on weekends." Lily explained,

"Yeah, this whole switch thing has screwed up my body clock, so you better be grateful."

"We are." James reminded her,

"Okay, see you in a while." Ellie said as she quickly walked out the door, then she took out her wand and muttered 'Roma Taplasso,' before she walked back to her dorm.

* * *

"Lily, don't worry, they won't find out." James said,

"But what if they do?"

"They won't."

"What about my parents? What if they find out that some strange boy is living in my body?"

"You calling me strange?"

"No, but to them, you're a stranger."

"But I'm not a stranger to you, am I?"

"No."

"Then it doesn't matter. Anyway, they won't find out. Neither family will find out."

"Thanks James." She said,

"You're welcome."

"I know I've been a bit of a head case lately," Lily sighed, "I'm sorry."

"You're just worried, and sick of being me." James said,

'That's true." Lily said, James put Lily's arms around her and hugged her tight, "You'll be fine, trust me." he murmured. She looked down at him, straight into the emerald eyes that were shining brightly; she leant in and kissed him right on the lips.

"I'm sorry, James. I'm all messed up right…" but she was interrupted by another kiss.

* * *

"Is Ellie awake yet?" Kat asked,

"Nope." Emma said, "she won't wake for a while."

"Well, if she doesn't, she's not going to get to say goodbye to James, Lily and Peter."

"Yeah, give her ten minutes, then we'll wake her." Emma said, folding her pajamas and placing them on the edge of her bed,

"What about Sirius? Doesn't he normally go to James' for Christmas?"

"Yeah but he wants to spend it with his new girlfriend." She said,

"How do you know?"

"He told me." Emma said, pulling out some parchment and trying to work,

"Oh. Do you know who it is?"

"Yes, and I'm not telling."

"Is it Ellie?" Kat asked,

"No."

"Who is Ellie going out with at the moment?"

"No one."

"She's kind of got something else going on, she's so secretive. Do you know what's up with her?"

"No clue."

"I got an idea." Kat said suddenly,

"What?" Emma said, half-mindedly, she was trying to do her homework, but she wasn't getting much done,

"Well, you know how Remus is sort of infatuated with her."

"He does have a crush."

"Well, I reckon they would make a good couple. We should set them up in some way."

"Yeah, but how are we going to get her to go along with it?"

"I dunno; that's what magic is for."

"True, good point."

"Brown birds and red birds and yellow birds." Ellie murmured in her sleep, "All lay eggs. And they taste good."

Emma and Kat turned towards her and burst out laughing, "Shh, we don't want to wake the brown bird." Kat said, "She's dreaming,"

Then Ellie screamed, making them jump, "Mum! Don't leave me! Dad don't go! Please stay!"

"She's having a nightmare." Kat said,

"About her parents." Emma added,

"Yeah, we better wake her." Kat said, as Ellie started to sing, in her sleep,

"_Would you know my name, if I saw you in heaven?" _her voice wasn't bad, just kind of groggy seeing as she wasasleep,_"Would you feel the same, if I saw you in heaven? I must be strong and carry on, cause I know I don't belong here in heaven…_woah, what's with that big white thingy?"

"Not bad, I didn't know it was possible to sing in your sleep." Emma said,

"I guess it is. My dad always says that I do, but he's crazy, he actually thinks he doesn't snore." Kat laughed

"No!" Ellie screamed again,

"Okay, I'm waking her." Emma said, shaking Ellie trying to wake her. Her eyes shot open, and rolled back into her head, causing Emma to yell,

"Eurgh, it's too early. I'm tired." She grumbled

"Ellie, Lily and James are leaving soon." Kat told her; Ellie sat up immediately,

"I'm up! I'm up!"

"Good!" Kat said, "I love that song, by the way."

"Which song?"

"Tears in heaven."

"What?"

* * *

"Bye guys!" James said as he hugged each one of his friends, trying to be as Lily-like as he could, "I'll see you in a week."

"Yeah, Seeya later." Lily said, "Come on, Lils, we gotta get the train now."

"Bye Everyone!" Peter said, trying to hug everyone, and failing, because everyone backed away and offered him his or her hand to shake.

The final whistle blew and everyone started boarding the Hogwarts Express.

"Let's go. Bye again!" Lily said, as she put her arm around herself/James.

They all said bye as Lily, James and Peter got on the train, then they watched the train slowly disappear between the mountains, before walking back to Hogsmeade.

* * *

**a/n: please review. **

**signing out, **

**pinocchio **


	14. The one where they get home

**A/N: ...**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Chapter fourteen.**

**

* * *

**

Lily glanced nervously at the Potter's as she got off the train, she saw James walk over to her own family, and hug her parents. She thought that she must do the same, so she walked over to them and smiled anxiously.

"Jamesie!" Helen Potter cried, pulling her into a hug,

"Hi mum." Lily said awkwardly, and then she turned to James' dad, who held out a hand and smiled, Lily shook it,

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Son, been getting up to a lot of mischief I hope?"

"You bet." Lily said,

"Harold!" Helen scolded, "Don't encourage him, he gets enough detentions as it is without your help!"  
Helen put her arm around Lily and walked off, "The car is this way, you know your father, he likes to drive."

"It's so exhilarating!"

"Yes Harold." Helen sighed,

"So James, you up for a game of quidditch later?"

'No.' Lily thought, "Sure Dad." She said,

"Excellent! Prepare to have your butt whipped!"

"Not likely Dad." Lily said,

"Yeah, I know, you're more likely to beat me, but I'll still try!"

"Good on ya Dad."  
Harold Potter looked towards her, and gave her a weird look.

"Er, I'll put my trunk in the boot of this thing." Lily said, pulling James' trunk towards the back of the brown station wagon, she opened the boot with ease, forgetting that James wouldn't know how to open it. she noticed the looks his parents were sending her way,

"Oh, I learnt about these in muggle studies."

"My god, that subject is the most boring one I have ever studied. I gave it up as soon as I was allowed to." Harold said,

"I always thought it was interesting, learning about all of the muggle 'appliances,'" Helen said, emphasizing the word 'appliances' as if it was something exciting,

"The only muggle things I like are cars." Harold stated,

"All right, let's go home now." Lily said,

"Sorry, we must be boring you James." Harold laughed.

* * *

"So Lily, how has school been so far?" Rose Evans asked, turning to face her daughter in the back of their car,

"It's been good. I got an E for my essay on the ogres of Canterbury." James said, reciting the speech Lily had taught him after she told him that her mother wouldask that question, as she always had every time Lily came home for the holidays,

"An E? Ogres of Canterbury?"

"E's are the equivalent of an A plus. Anyway, the ogres of Canterbury are a bunch of big ogres that tried to kill off the entire royal family. They were unsuccessful and the entire royal family's memories were magically erased, now all they remember was the lives they had before the disaster." James said, in true Lily fashion.

* * *

"Geez, it's quiet without James and Lily here." Kat said,

"Yep." Ellie added; they were sitting in the Head's common room with Remus and Peter. Kat was next to Peter and Ellie sitting rather close to Remus with her hand on his knee,

"Where's Emma and Sirius?" Kat asked,

"Oh, probably off snogging in some broom closet." Ellie said unintentionally, she didn't realize what she had said, instantly she threw her hand over her mouth,

"What did you say?" Kat asked, shocked,

"Um, I'm joking." Ellie said,

"Oh, okay." Kat sighed in relief; Emma and Sirius together would be a very chaotic relationship.

* * *

"Petunia dear, would you carry Lily's trunk to her room? She's had a long trip, no doubt she's tired." Timothy Evans asked,

"No Dad, it's alright, I'll take it up there." James said, pulling Lily's trunk into the house, it was a very neat and tidy place; James decided that Lily's bedroom must be up the stairs. So he dragged the trunk up and then found the room which he decided must be Lily's. It wasn't very Lily-ish. It was bright pink and very prissy and girly.

"Excuse me freak, what the hell are you doing in my room." Said Petunia, who was standing at the doorway with her arms folded,

"Oh, sorry. I'm so tired, did you get new curtains?" James asked, getting out of the room quickly, pulling the trunk behind him, and into the next room, which must have been Lily's.

It was a nice room, deep blue walls, covered with posters of muggle bands and singers, suddenly the thought went through James' bed, 'oh my god, I am going to be sleeping in Lily Evans bed. Oh my god!'

James freaked out; he threw himself on the comfy bed that was covered with a frangipani-covered duvet. There was a desk in the corner that had pictures and books all over it, James looked at a family portrait, where Lily was a baby and Petunia was about three years old. There was another one of Lily at about five years old, cuddling a black Labrador.

* * *

"What day are James and Lily getting back?" Kat asked, as they said the password to the fat lady,

"Next Saturday." Ellie said, climbing through the portrait hole, "After Christmas."

"Have you bought your presents yet?" Kat said, "I got mine a few… oh my god."

She stopped mid-sentence because a strange sight disrupted her. Emma and Sirius, on the couch, making out furiously.

* * *

**a/n: please review. **

**signing out, **

**pinocchio**


	15. The one with the questioning

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, sorry i didn't update for a while. Everything has been so hectic for me lately...**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Chapter fifteen.**

**

* * *

**

"Ahem." Ellie cleared her throat, "Ahem! Ahem! Oh my god how many times do I have to ahem like that?"

Emma and Sirius sprang apart, with shocked looks on their faces. A grin crept on to Kat's face as she tried not to laugh,

"So… what do we have here?" Ellie laughed,

"Err." Was all Emma could say,

"Go on…" Ellie said,

"Emma, when you said Sirius was spending the holidays with his new girlfriend I had no idea that _this_ was what you meant!" Kat said,

"Well, it kind of just happened." Emma said,

"We knew it would." Ellie said, "Didn't we Kat?"

"Yep. Ellie owes me five galleons though, she said it would happen in January; but for once, she was wrong and I was right!"

"Hey! I was close!" Ellie said, "It's the end of December!"

"Not close enough; now pay up! My money please?"

"I don't have my wallet on me, it's in James' dorm." She said, remembering where she had left it.

"In James' dorm?" Sirius asked,

"Yeah." Ellie said, "He asked me to help him shop for Lily's Christmas present."

"Oh, well we thought…" Sirius began,

"Yes, I know what you thought, and you have a dirty mind!" Ellie scoffed,

"I do indeed."

"Now, we're getting off the topic." Kat said, "Now when did this happen?"

"What?" Emma asked,

"The two of you?"

"Oh, well Emma will tell you." Sirius said,

"I will?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you were the one who came on to me." Sirius said plainly,

"Excuse me? That's a lie and a half, you came on to me, he came on to me." Emma said,

"How did it happen though?" Ellie said,

"Who do you believe, me or him?" Emma asked,

"Don't make us decide." Kat said,

"We'll tell you when you tell us."

"Right, okay." Sirius said, "Basically, she seduced me, through the art of seduction she made me go into her dorm room."

"Not true," Emma said, "I was in the library, and he came up and said, 'are you lonesome tonight?' and I said, 'what do you want Black?' and he said, 'I'm lonesome tonight.' And I don't remember the rest, but eventually we ended up kissing."

"And when was this?" Kat asked,

"A few weeks ago."

"And you didn't tell us?" Kat asked again,

"Well obviously not, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation." Sirius said sarcastically,

"So, now tell us, who do you believe?" Emma said,

"Oh, Kat, we have that thing. We better go…" Ellie said,

"Oh yeah, we have a thing." Kat said, following Ellie out the portrait hole,

"Well, I wonder what the 'thing' is." Sirius said stupidly,

"No idea." Emma said, going along with it, "Wanna snog?"

"Okay!"

* * *

"James, my boy! What's wrong with you?" Harold asked, "I've never beaten you in quidditch, not since you were four years old!" They sat down on the deck, and rested their brooms against the wall

"I know, but there's something wrong with my arms, I don't know what it is." Lily lied,

"Well, Mrs. Potts next door has gone away for the holidays, so she can't heal your arm for you son."

"Oh, that's too bad." Lily said, "I'm going to go upstairs and write a letter to Sirius."

"Oh, tell him your mother made him a cookie and cream cheesecake."

"Yum, can I have some?" Lily said, she had always heard Sirius bragging about Mrs. Potter's cooking and how good it was, and Peter and Remus would nod their heads and say, 'Yep, it's all true…' and then James would fold his arms and say, 'My mother everyone, the best cook.'

"James, you have the largest appetite in the entire world." Harold Potter chuckled,

"Nah, Sirius does." Lily pointed out,

"Yes, well you have the second largest."

"Yes, alright Dad." Lily said, "Can I still have some cake?"

"Of course, your mother made one for you as well!"

* * *

James tried his best to remember the way to Lily's bedroom, and he had gotten it wrong… seven times. He had gone to the study, the bathroom, her parents' room, the laundry, the hall closet, the dining hall and also the library, in hopes of finding Lily's room. It was just about impossible. The house was humongous, just as Lily had said. It had a large kitchen, a huge dining hall a library and seven extra bedrooms. They had maids and butlers and nannies.

It was all because Lily's great grandfather had started a bank, and it grew to be a giant banking chain in England. James' house was big, but not as grand as this. 'Lily doesn't have a quidditch pitch at the back of her house does she? No!' James thought to him self satisfyingly, as he entered one of the spare rooms hoping desperately to have found Lily's room.

"Damnit!" he shouted,

"Lily darling, that is a vulgar word, you ought not to use it!" a voice said, "Come to pay me a visit have you?"

James looked at the large woman sitting in an armchair, who was she? She had an ugly hat on her head; it looked like a fat rat. She was wearing a velvet green coat that made her look even bigger, she also had a very large moustache sitting on her top lip. James racked his brain trying to remember this woman from Lily's training. Aunt Polly!

"Aunt Polly!" James squealed, trying to be Lily-like, she had told him that when in the presence of this woman, you must always be very girly. Polly had never had any children of her own, so she was always fussing over Lily,

"Come here and give me a kiss!" she said happily, outstretching her arms towards James and shoving her moustache his way.

* * *

**a/n: please review. **

**signing out, **

**pinocchio**


	16. The one with two letters

**A/N: sorry i haven't updated in almost a month, but i am off school for a few days due to a strep throat, so i am going to try and update as much as i can!**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Chapter sixteen**

**

* * *

**

"Only four days to go." James mumbled continuously as he rocked back and forth in Lily's armchair. He had finally located her room and locked himself in there hoping never to leave it again. He was slowly becoming delirious; it was lack of magic and withdrawal from the wizarding world that was making him this way. Lily's family was just as crazy as she had said they were, always being proper and elegant.

* * *

There was a rapping at the window and James saw a tawny owl who was repeatedly flying into the window as if it would suddenly disappear, allowing him to enter the room. James got up from the chair and walked over to the window and clicked it open, the owl flew in and crash onto the bed, James untied the letters that was attached to it's leg and saw that one had Lily's handwriting on it, and the other had Ellie's. Ellie must have sent him a letter tothe Potterhouse, and then asked Lily to forward it on.

"I'm saved!" he yelled, throwing his arms up in the air,

"Ok, I knew you were a freak but now it's just creepy." A voice said; James whirled around to see Petunia leaning on the door, arms folded. She walked into the room and snatched the letter out of his hands.

"This one is addressed to you, and it's in your handwriting. You are so sad, sending yourself letters!" Petunia laughed cruelly, "And this is from someone called Ellie; I'm impressed, you actually have friends at this school, yet you still write to yourself."

Petunia threw the letters on the bed and stalked out of the room laughing, James picked up Lily's letter and opened it,

_Dear James, _

_Your family are so much fun! Your mum is the best cook in the world and your dad is so cool. He played quidditch with me, and then I made up some excuse about how my arm was really sore. Then I took him to the local pub and he met a bunch of muggles to which he asked a bunch of strange questions like, 'do you know what type of adhesive they use on stickers?' and 'how exactly do you use a sponge?' _

_Then I taught him to play pool and stuff like that; it was so funny. _

_I bet my family is driving you crazy. Making you hug random people who are related to someone from the bowling club, taking you out to social dinners and stuff like that? That's why I love Hogwarts so much! _

_Tomorrow is Christmas, aren't you excited? I am! Only four days left until we go back to school and then who knows how long we'll be stuck like this after that! _

_Missing you heaps, _

_Love Lily xox. _

'Stupid Lily.' James thought, 'stupid Lily eating my mum's cooking and having a lovely time teaching my dad muggle things, I forgot it was even Christmas time!'

He tossed her letter to the ground and picked up the one from Ellie.

_Hey James, _

_How are you? Slowly going nuts I bet. Yeah, I had to spend a week with Lily's family once, Petunia called me a common orphanage girl, so I hit her, and then I was forced to leave. Lily knows how bad they can be, they think they're very upper class, which they are. Have you met Dursley yet? He's Petunia's boyfriend; he is a slob. He's disgusting, works in drills or something._

_Anyway, I have news; Emma and Sirius are together, I found out a few weeks back but Kat walked in on them yesterday, it was so funny. I wish you and Lily were here with us, it would be so much better that way!_

_Keep breathing, you only have four days left. _

_Stay sane and merry Christmas! _

_From Ellie. _

'They're all having fun without me,'he thought menacingly as he slumped back into Lily's armchair; 'well I'm not going to reply to either of them!

* * *

Lily walked downstairs and into the kitchen of the Potter Mansion, to find Mrs. Potter at the kitchen bench cutting up vegetables. It seemed that all this woman loved to do was cook, she had retired from her Auror work about five years before.

"Hi Mum." Lily said, "Want a hand?"

Her face was suddenly overcome with a look of worry, "James is there something wrong?"

"No. Why?"

"Because, you haven't asked if I need help in ages."

"James never helps you?" Lily asked,

"What?"

"Er, don't worry."

"James, there is something wrong with you these days. You're very different."

"What do you mean Mum?"

"A mother can always tell James. Did Lily break up with you? When you wrote telling me she was your girlfriend, you sounded so happy, has she broken your heart?"

"No." Lily giggled,

"There is something different James." She stated, "You've been picking up your dirty towels after a shower, cleaning away your dinner when you're finished eating, you stopped ruffling up your hair, and you've been wearing clean, ironed clothes and for heavens sake you just giggled! James, are you gay?"

"What? No!" Lily yelled, "I'm not gay, I'm just about the farthest thing from it!"

"Because I'm alright with it if you are." Helen said,

"Mum, I'm not gay."

"Well, something is wrong with you."

"Alright." Lily gave in, "There is a reason why I've been so different."

* * *

**A/N: major cliffie! please review!**

**signing out, **

**pinocchio**


	17. The one with a confession

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, i had it written ages ago, i just had no time to post it!**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Chapter seventeen**

**

* * *

**

"Well are you going to tell me or just leaving me hanging?" Helen asked, as Lily took a deep breath,

"I'm not James."

"I don't understand."

"Basically James accidentally gave me a potion about a month ago and then we switched bodies and we're not sure when we are going to switch back."

"I don't understand; who are you?"

"My name is Lily Evans."

"Lily Evans? _The_ Lily Evans?"

Lily giggled, "Yes." She nodded,

"I still don't understand how this happened, can you explain?"

So Lily went into the details of her and James' switch, right from the beginning, up until the moment when they had parted ways and gone with each other's families.

"Oh, right. I would like to meet this Ellie girl. She must be rather patient." Helen laughed; she was very easy-going about it all.

"She can be, but at one point we almost drove her over the edge." Lily said, "So James doesn't help around the house?"

"Not unless he is told to!"

"Well then, he'll have a tough time at my place!" Lily laughed,

"And what about your friends? Emma and Katherine? Have they figured it out yet?"

"No, I don't think so. I hope not."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts Ellie sat cross-legged in the corner of an empty classroom. She wasn't even doing anything; she was just sitting. It was weird that she had chosen a classroom, but it was probably the one place that she was least likely to go to; and she was trying to stay as far away from her friends as possible, they had been trying to get her to go out with Remus Lupin for the past five days. She was hoping that they wouldn't find her.

There was nothing wrong with Remus; he was actually a really nice guy. He just wasn't her type. He was quiet, smart and conservative whereas Ellie was outrageous, over-confident and outspoken. He wasn't ugly or anything, he was probably one of the better-looking guys in their year, but there was no way Ellie could ever see it working.

As if on cue, Remus strolled into the classroom casually and sat down at a desk. He opened a book and took out a quill and started to work.

"Did they send you here?" Ellie asked quietly,

Remus turned around and saw a very strange sight, Ellie Andrews sitting randomly in the corner of a room.

"Who?" he asked confusedly,

"Emma and Kat."

"No, I'm just here to tutor a second year in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Why are you here?" his confused expression made Ellie laugh as she said,

"I'm hiding from Emma and Kat. This is the least likely place they'll look for me."

"Why?"

"Because this is not my type of place."

"I know that, but why are you hiding?"

"Oh, well let's just say it like this. They want me to try a new type of cheese, and I'm not sure that I will like that cheese, or that the cheese will like me. Does that make sense?"

"Not really."

"Well, don't worry then." Ellie sighed,

"I'm sensing that this is not your only problem at the moment?"

"Bingo." She said monotonously,

"Well, cheer up, tomorrows Christmas. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"You sure?"

"Not really."

"All right."

"It's just that I have these two friends, and they can't get their act together, and they are always relying on me to get them out of trouble when they screw up. Or when there's a problem, I have to fix it."

"That's not the real problem is it?"

Ellie shook her head.

"Well, the girl I tutor isn't coming for another half an hour, so talk to me." he got up from the desk and sat down next to her in the corner.

"Thirteen years ago, my parents died." She said, "Thirteen years today."

* * *

Outside Emma and Kat stood with their ears pressed against the wall.

"Ooh, an emotional topic, he can 'council' her about it, and she'll fall into his arms and cry and then they'll get together!" Emma said, clapping her hands together; she was a complete softy when it came to romance.

"Hurry up and cast the spell." Kat said,

"Oh, right!" Emma said the incantation a swished her wand and then they quickly ran off laughing,

"How long does it last?" Kat asked,

"Roughly a week. When it wears off she should realize her true feelings."

* * *

_Dear James, _

_I tried my best to be you but I'm sorry I wasn't able to, your mother found out. She's been really nice about it though, she was laughing, she thinks it's hilarious. She's actually written you a note to go with this letter. _

_Are you all right? You never replied to my letter so I'm a bit worried about you? Did Aunty Agnes eat you? She has the appetite, I think she's capable of it, be warned James, Aunt Agnes eats people. _

_Have you got into trouble yet? I wouldn't be surprised, my family thinks they are so posh; sometimes it's unbearable. _

_Only two days to go. _

_Please write back to this letter James, I'm truly worried, _

_Love your Lily xoxo _

'Your Lily?' James thought, 'When did we get to that stage? I can't believe my parents know. This is so embarrassing.'

James picked up the small note from his mother, it read.

_James, _

_I must say I am a bit disappointed at you for switching bodies with that lovely girl, she says it wasn't really your fault, and she hasn't yet told me the real reason why you had the potion. James I asked you to behave this year at school, but at least your grades are still good. I don't understand how you do it. I will speak to your dad about this switching tonight, and I'll see if there's anything that can be done. _

_Nevertheless, while you are in Lily's body you must act like a gentlemen and be respective of her body, do not look at anything that is not yours to look at! _

_Love Mum. _

'Well, Lily just told me she was mine, does that count?' he wondered.

* * *

**please review**


	18. The one with a return and a bucket

**a/n: yes, i was bored so i decided to write this chapter, i may do one for 'playing house' as well. But that's it!**

**Chapter eighteen.**

**

* * *

**

'Merlin's beard…' Remus wrapped his arms around Ellie and hugged her tightly, 'I am so sorry, are you going to be okay?'

'I don't know.' Ellie said, looking up at him, her hair gradually flickering to a dull brown, her aqua eyes were sad and filled of desperation.

'I don't know what to say.'

'Then just don't say anything at all.' She said softly, leaning in to kiss him, but he backed away.

'Ellie.' He said, 'I don't want to take advantage, you're fragile.'

'I'm sorry.' A stray tear began to run down her cheek, but she brushed it away quickly.

'Come on, I'll take you to St. Mungo's to see your dad.'

'But…' she said weakly,

'I think you need this, it'll be like closure.'

Ellie said nothing; she just nodded.

* * *

Outside, Emma and Katherine were trying to contain their excitement,

'Yes! It's working!' Emma said,

'Yeah, what a good idea.' Katherine said,

'Thanks.'

'Huh? It was my idea!' Katherine said,

'No it wasn't, I thought of it!' Emma argued,

'Oh as if, you always try to take credit for everything.'

'No I don't!' Katherine shouted,

'Emma!' a voice shouted, as a figure staggered round the corner, smacking into the wall. The person had a bucket on his head, so naturally no one had any clue who it was.

'Er, yes?' she answered, 'Can I help you?'

'Oh Emma! Thank Merlin it's you!' the bucket said in a muffled voice, 'Can you help me get this off my head.'

'Who are you?' Emma asked, Katherine could hardly breath she was laughing so hard,

'It's me! Siwoop!' it said,

'Who?'

'I think it meant to say "Sirius"' Katherine informed her,

'Oh, um why do you have a bucket on your head?'

'Long story, I'll tell you when it comes off, but for now can you help me get this off? It's extremely tight!'

'Then why did you put it on?'

'Just help me woman!'

'No, I don't feel like it.' Emma said, 'Not when you call me woman.'

'Katherine?' He asked, 'Can you help me?'

Katherine looked at Emma, as if to ask for approval, but she shook her head.

'Sorry.' She said, as they walked off.

'Damn it!' Sirius said weakly, as he sat down in the middle of the corridor.

* * *

Christmas day passed what seemed like very slowly, James was bored out of his brains, tired of being asked to pose for another photo with Aunt Margrete, or Uncle Ira, no one seemed to care that Uncle Ira's unpleasant stench was not something James enjoyed being around. He wanted to go home and open his presents, instead of opening countless presents that were stupidly girly; he knew none of them Lily would actually like.

However, for Lily it could not have been more wonderful, she stuffed herself silly with turkey, Christmas pudding and all the other wonderful foods Mrs. Potter had made; and she only had to put up with one completely off-key round of Christmas songs from James' Uncle Bingo. And after opening all of James' presents, she received two of her very own presents from his parents. They gave her a silver bracelet and a beautiful antique music box. Later on, as she was admiring her gift, she laughed as she realised how silly it must have looked to James' other family, seeing this boy looking delighted at a bracelet and music box.

* * *

The next day, Lily and James met at the train station and boarded together, for the ride back to Hogwarts. They swapped all their stories and presents, before arriving back at the old castle that was home away from home to them. As soon as they walked in the door they were met by Katherine, Peter and Emma, and bombarded with questions from their friends about their presents and how bad their families had behaved.

'Where's Ellie?' James asked,

'And Remus and Sirius?' Lily added,

'Yeah, don't they care enough to come and ask us for their presents?' James said,

'Ellie and Remus went to St. Mungo's, they left this morning.' Emma informed them,

'And Sirius…' Katherine started to say,

'DAMN IT!' said a voice, coming from the stairs, then followed a loud crash and a number of words too foul to be mentioned. A moment later, a bucket with a body attached to it hobbled into the room.

'Sirius, how nice of you to grace us with your presence!' Emma said,

'Yeah, whatever. Now please will you take this bucket off my head? It's been two days already!' he yelled.

At that moment Ellie and Remus walked in, hand in hand. Ellie looked up at them momentarily, before slowly trudging up the stairs. Then, before walking into her dorm, she swished her wand in Sirius' direction, and the bucket flew off his head.

'I'M FREE! I'M FREE!' He screamed, running in circles narrowly avoiding what could have resulted in him falling into the fire.

'What a party pooper!' Katherine exclaimed,

'Um, Remus… don't you have some explaining to do?' Lily asked, and then James chipped in, 'Yeah, what was with all the gloominess on her face and why were you holding ha-'

'Just don't, not now.' He said, before leaving the room.

'I'M FREE! I FEEL LIBERATED! I'M FRE-' Sirius' screams of delight were cut short by a loud smash. He had run into the wall.

* * *

**a/n: it's probably really bad as i haven't written anything in months. oh well... review**


End file.
